A Twisted Adventure
by Wolflover235
Summary: Kagome is pulled down the well, by mistress centipede, when she tries to find her way back, she discovers a man pinned to a tree, by a single arrow. What Kagome doesn't know is what dangerous adventure she will have with him. NarakuXKagome.
1. Chapter 1: Saving the Shikon Jewel

Chapter 1: Saving the Shikon Jewel.

**A/N: Hey guys, I couldn't help but to make another Naraku and Kagome fanfiction, Please Enjoy.**

**ATENTION ALL READERS! I AM SIMPLY A FAN OF INUYASHA, SO I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE THING!**

**now, enjoy ;)**

"You're not getting away Naraku!" InuYasha ran ahead of Kikyo, slashing Naraku with his nails.

Naraku kept running, with a tainted black jewel in his hand.

" Naraku Stop!" Kikyo commanded, preparing an arrow.

Onigumo, who was a part of Naraku, heard Kikyo's call, and he forced Naraku to turn.

Just as he did, and arrow was casted in his chest, and with it's force, sent Naraku flying back against a tree.

The arrow went all the way through his body, and pierced the tree, pinning him there.

InuYasha landed before Naraku.

" D-Damn you." Naraku said, becoming tired, before the effect of the arrow took over, and Naraku fell into an endless sleep.

" Teach you to steal the Jewel." InuYasha said, and prepared to take get the Jewel out of Naraku's hand.

" Wait InuYasha." Kikyo said, limping over to them.

Kikyo took the tainted black Shikon Jewel.

" I have never felt such an evil aura." Kikyo said, looking at the Jewel.

SHe put her hand over it, her hand glowing purple.

It stayed that way for a second, then Kikyo removed her hand, recovering, a normal purple sacred Jewel.

" If you had taken this Jewel, you would transform into a murderous full demon." Kikyo said.

" oh." InuYasha said.

" Come, we must return to the village." Kikyo said.

" What about Naraku?" InuYasha asked.

" As long as the sacred arrow has him bound to the sacred tree, he cannot break free." Kikyo said.

The two walked back to the village, where Kikyo's young sister Kaede, would be waiting to hear the adventure they had.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter.**

**Yes, it sounds familiar, but this is a Naraku version of InuYasha the anime, Naraku won't be an easy nice guy like InuYasha was, but, well you'll just have to read.**

**Next chapter will be called: Down the Well.**


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Well

Chapter 2: Down the Well.

**A/N: I just have one thing to say... How do I put this nicely?**

**Oh I know.**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**Oops, sorry for the upper caps.**

**Enjoy!**

" Sota, where's my backpack!" Kagome shouted.

She was late for school.

" Uh, sis, right here." Sota said, standing by the door, with Kagome's backpack in his hand.

" Thanks Sota, what would I do without you?" Kagome smiled, taking the bag and running out the door.

" Kagome! Why are you late?" Yuka asked, as Kagome took a seat next to her.

" Oh, couldn't find my bag." Kagome said.

" You're lucky the professor hasn't shown yet." Ari said.

Just then, the teacher walked in.

" Ok class open your books and read the second chapter of your history book, answer the asessment questions, if you do not finish, it is for homework." The teacher instructed, and everyone obeyed.

The ending bell rang, and the class gathered their things and left.

" Bye Kagome, be sure to answer those history questions." Ari said.

" ok." Kagome said waving.

When Kagome was on her streets alone, she HAD to stop by the tree that meant so much to their town.

" Boyou!" Kagome heard Sota calling for their cat.

When she looked, Sota was standing next to the shrine that stood next to their house.

" I don't think he's in there Sota." Kagome said, walking up to him.

" But, I saw something go in there!" Sota said, pointing at the shrine, which the door was slightly open, enough for possibly a cat to fit through.

" Sota, wait here." Kagome said, and she went into the shrine.

" Boyou." Kagome called, coming down the stairs.

She felt something brush against the back of her leg, and she screeched, turning around.

'Meow.' Boyou purred looking up at Kagome.

" See, there he is." Kagome said.

" uhh, sis." Sota shook out.

Kagome was about to ask 'What', but she felt four arms go around her.

One around her forehead, one covering her mouth, one around her stomache, and another around her legs.

Kagome was pulled down the well, head forst, disappearing in a bright light.

" LET. ME. GO!' Kagome said, squirming around.

" I finally have it!" A female voice hissed.

" What are you..." The mysterious woman tightened her hold on Kagome.

" The Jewel, give me the Jewel." The female hissed.

" What Jewel?" Kagome asked.

" You have it, give the the Jewel!"

" I have no idea what you're talking about, leave me... ALONE!" Kagome shouted, something coming over her, and she began glowing.

The woman-creature-thing, screamed and vanished.

Kagome soon just landed on wooden ground, she opened her eyes and looked up.

' well what was that about?' Kagome thought.

She stood, and climbed the rocks that would lead to the exit of the well.

" It's ok Sota, I'm ok." Kagome said as she reached the top.

But, he wasn't there, nor was the shrine.

Instead, she was in an open field, with trees forming a circle around it.

" Where am I?" Kagome asked, as she pulled herself out of the well.

She looked around until she saw the top of a familiar tree.

" That's our sacred tree, I should know which way to go after that." Kagome said, and she ran through the forest.

When she finally arrived at the sacred tree, she was expecting to see open roads, but instead, she was standing in another group of trees along with the sacred tree.

What she also noticed was someone was against the tree.

He wore a blue kimono with armor.

He had his head tilted to the side, sleeping like a child would.

A gust of wind came and the sleeping man's long black hair blew with it.

" E-Excuse me." Kagome walked up to him.

When she got closer, she then realized the arrow that was planted in his chest.

" oh my gosh, mister are you alright?" Kagome climbed one of the limbs, so her size could meet his.

She prepared to grab the arrow, wanting to help the poor guy.

" DON'T TOUCH THAT!" A male voice came from behind Kagome.

She flinched, taking her hand away, turning around.

" If you pull that out, he will destroy us all, that man is a demon." The person said.

" What is the problem?" An elder woman come to his side.

" Lady Kaede, I found this woman here, preparing to take out his arrow." The man said.

Kagome met Kaede's eyes, and Kaede's seemed to widen as if she recognized her.

Her expression relaxed after a while.

" The warrior is right, you musn't remove the arrow, it will bring disaster, come, we will take you to the village." Kaede said.

Kagome stood where she was for a few seconds, looking back at the still sleeping man.

Then she jumped off the branch and followed after Kaede.

" What am I doing here? Where am I?" Kagome asked.

" Ye are in the fuedal era. This is my village." Kaede said, coming out of a few bushes, that hid behind it, a small village with kids playing and men standing gaurd.

" Come, we will get ye set up." Kaede moved foward to her hut, Kagome following.

" I, don't understand, what am I doing in here? I belong in Tokyo Japan." Kagome said.

" To-Ky-o?" Kaede asked.

" Yes, what am I doing here?" Kagome asked.

" Ye ressemble my sister, Kikyo, she died a few years ago." Kaede said.

" Oh, I am sorry." Kagome said.

" do not worry, I am fine, but what brings you out here?" Kaede asked.

" Well, I was in my famil's shrine, and this weird centipede lady dragged me down the well. She somehow got scared and ran, and I ended up here." Kagome said.

" Ye travelled from a To-Ky-o Well to here? Only one person can do that, and that is the person who..."

A loud explosing sound came from outside.

Women were screaming.

Men were shouted.

" She has returned!" Kaede said, standing.

" She?" Kagome asked.

" The mistress centipede, the one who sent ye down here, I have a suspicion, but it will have to wait, come, we must slay her." Kaede said, and walking out of the hut.

" Slay?" Kagome asked shocked, but followed after her.

Sure enought, the full body of the centipede was slithering around the village, wrecking havoc.

" The Jewel, It's here, Give me the Jewel!" The centipede hissed.

" That's what it kept saying to me." Kagome said.

Kaede looked at her for a second then back at the demon.

' Coul this be my sister's reincarnation?' Kaede thought.

A kid was running from the centipede, who she was enjoyingly chasing after.

" Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted, and ran ahead, before Kaede could stop her.

Just as Kagome moved the boy out of the way, a group of men were shooting arrows at the centipede, mostly pissing her off.

The village was in estate panic, women running to save their children, and men doing what they can to fight.

With this going on, deep in the forest where the sacred tree stood, the ever-lasting sleep that was cursed to the demon, was now worn off.

At the sound of a familiar voice, Naraku's eyes slowly opened, revealing his blood red pupils, and his expression held that, of desire, ready to strike out and kill once again.

**A/N: Well, that's all for this chapter.**

**Hope you are enjoying this.**

**The next chapter will have Naraku getting the beads of subjugation, so if you want, leave some reviews on what you want Kagome to say to him. You know, InuYasha equals dog and dog equals sit. So if you want to help me out on that, I would appreciate it. **

**Chapter 3: The Spider Vs Centipede.**

**Kagome ran through the forest, planning on leading the centipede through the woods, away from the children.**

**And suddenly, as lazy as she was, she tripped over a twig, and fell to the ground, sliding in front of the Sacred Tree.**

**" Ow." Kagome complained.**

**" What are you running from Kikyo? Where's your precious guardian dog?" A voice came from the tree.**

**Kagome looked up at the tree, where the man was still resting against, but this time, his eyes were open, and they were red.**

**He had the look of murder written all over him.**

**The centipede crushed through the forest, shouted out for the Jewel.**

**What was she going to do? Where could she go now.**

**Naraku's voice cut through her panic, and she looked at him shocked, unsure of what to decide...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Spider Vs Centipede

Chapter 3: The spider VS Centipede.

Kagome ran through the forest, planning on leading the centipede through the woods away from the children.

Soon, as lazy as she was, she tripped over a twig, and fell to the ground, sliding foward a little, in front of the sacred tree.

" Ow." Kagome complained.

" What are you running from Kikyo? Where's your precious guard dog?" A voice came from the tree.

Kagome looked up at the tree, where the man was still resting, but this time, his eyes were open, and they were blood red.

He had the word murder written all over him.

THe centipede crushed through the trees, shouting out for the Jewel.

What was she going to do now?

The man looked up from Kagome at the sound of the centipede.

" Looks like she wants the Jewel." The man said.

" I don't have it!" Kagome said.

The man chuckled, " Well then why is she chasing after you?"

" uh, I don't know?" Kagome said.

" Duh! You're Kikyo, you possess the Shikon Jewel."

" I am not Kikyo! Whoever that is!" Kagome said.

" Why do you look like her? Damn, that centipede must have hit your head or something." The man said.

The exploding sounds were coming closer.

" Hmm, I can help you, if you pull out this arrow." The man said, looking back out at the forest.

" Nay child, you mustn't!" Kaede and a group of men were coming towards them.

" Give me the Jewel!" The centipede hissed, coming towards them.

" Come on Kikyo make your decision, I won't wait forever." The man said.

" MY NAME IS NOT KIKYO!" Kagome said.

' Even Naraku thinks she resembles my sister.' Kaede thought.

" My name is Kagome! Get it right!" Kagome shouted.

The centipede now reached them.

" Too late." The man said looking at the centipede as if it were nothing then looked away as if he had nothing to do with it.

" Ok, I'll remove the arrow." Kagome said.

She walked up to him, climbing the limb.

" Kagome, no." Kaede said.

To Kaede's relief, the centipede swiped at Kagome, and sent her flying back.

" Weak mortals." Naraku said, and he prepared to grab the arrow himself, but was soon electrified.

" Damn, that Kikyo!" Naraku growled.

" One more time, you promise you'll help us?" Kagome asked coming back up to the tree, this time holding on to Naraku for support while the centipede was tending to the slayers.

" Yes." Naraku said.

Kagome didn't want to believe him but... What other choice did she have.

" Ok here it goes." Kagome said, and she grabbed the arrow.

Naraku was kind of surprized that it didn't shock her.

" Come on!" Kagome growled, pulling the arrow.

" and here she comes." Naraku said, looking behind Kagome.

" What?" Kagome asked as she turned.

The centipede used one of her claws, staking it in Kagome's back.

Kagome moved over a little, but it still go her.

" Pull out the arrow already!" Naraku said.

" Do you know how much this hurts!" Kagome said, but she continued pulling out the arrow, it was almost out.

While she was, Naraku looked down at her wound, that was on the side of her stomache, something pink glew in there.

" I knew you had it." Naraku said.

Kagome pulled out the arrow, and just as the centipede began to strike again, Naraku pushed Kagome out of his way and jumped over the centipede's claw, and Naraku released his own eight tenticles, and drove them through the centipede's body.

She screeched, and tried to move around.

" Kagome, are ye alright?" Kaede asked, helping her up.

" Yeah." kagome said rubbing her head. Geez, Naraku could have been a little nice on moving her out of the way.

Something along with a drop of blood fell from Kagome's side.

" What's this?" Kaede asked, bending down.

She picked up the object and held it up in front of them.

" This is what the centipede wants?" Kagome asked.

" yes, she sensed it within you, you've been holding it. That's what the centipede wants." Kaede said.

" Well then let's give it to her!" Kagome said.

" Nay! We cannot, the Jewel possesses so much power, that if a demon gets its hands on it, it will bring destruction to the village, and the world." Kaede said.

" Oh." Kagome said.

" You shouldn't have released Naraku." Kaede said.

" Naraku? The man with the arrow?" Kagome asked turning to the centipede and... What was this? There was a centipede and a... Large spider.

" Naraku has tranformed, now he can do whatever he wants." Kaede said.

Kagome watched as the two demons slashed eachother.

The centipede tried to wrap around Naraku like a boa constricter.

Naraku was fully covered by her, when she was soon enveloped by what looked like black smoke.

The centipede knew what this was, and tried to untangle herself, but she was too late, the miasma had gotten over her, and she fell to the ground, unconcious.

Naraku unwrapped himself from the centipede.

Then he did the most weirdest thing.

He ate her.

Slowly, her body was disappearing within his.

After she was no more, the spider glew, and soon, was replaced by the human looking Naraku.

" She was a challenge." Naraku smiled.

His red eyes looked over at Kagome, and his eyes glued on her hand that held the glowing Jewel.

" I'll be taking that." Naraku flit up to her.

" Ye will not." Kaede moved in front of Kagome, and something was glowing in her hand.

It magnetically moved to Naraku, and formed a necklace around his neck, and as it glew, it held him back, and as he gave in from running foward, the necklace threw him back, until he met a tree, then he fell uselessly to the ground.

" Woah." Kagome said.

" That necklace will awaken and attack him if he starts to go for the Jewel." Kaede said.

" Well, here you can have it." Kagome said giving the Jewel to Kaede.

" nay, not me child, my sister has created ye to look after the Jewel, it is ye who must keep it safe." Kaede said.

Naraku groaned lightly as he tried to get up.

" What was that?" Naraku asked.

" Ye will not be able to reach the Jewel, that necklace is going to protect it." Kaede said.

" We'll see about that." Naraku tried to go foward again.

The Jewel glew, and it sent some message to the necklace, and the necklace glew, once again holding Naraku back as if there was a strong gust of wind to do it.

When it stopped, Naraku looked at the necklace.

" Really? You give me this? I'll just take the stupid thing off!" Naraku said, and he jerked at it, trying to break it off.

It glew, and stayed on like metal.

" Only Kagome can remove it." Kaede said.

" Kagome remove this." Naraku said.

" I removed an arrow for you, I think I have done enough good deeds for today." Kagome said.

Naraku tried again to go for her.

" Get back!" Kagome shouted.

The necklace once again yanked him back.

" come Kagome, let's go back to the village. I don't think he will do much harm." Kaede said and they walked off.

Naraku kept his distance but followed them, he wasnt' going to leave this place until he got the Jewel from this new Miko.

**A/N: Well, Naraku doesn't really fit with the beads don't you agree? but maybe they'll come in handy.**

**Chapter 4: Naraku, free again.**

**" If you're not Kikyo, then why do YOU have the Jewel?" Naraku asked.**

**" Kikyo has died, she passed just a couple years after she trapped ye, she went on a treacherous demon hunt with InuYasha and never came back, InuYasha returned, telling us the news. And after that he left and we haven't seen him since." Kaede said.**

**" So, why am I here?" Kagome asked.**

**" Because I believe that ye is the reincarnation of my sister." Kaede said.**

**" Great, just another Miko to hunt me down." Naraku said sarcastically.**


	4. Chapter 4: Naraku, Free again

Chapter 4: Naraku, Free again.

Kaede tended to Kagome's wound in her side, wrapping it up.

" Thank you." Kagome said.

" Ye must protect the Jewel, and a state like this, is not good." Kaede said.

Kagome peeked over her shoulder.

" And might I ask what you're doing here?" Kagome asked Naraku who was sitting there staring at her.

" If you're not Kikyo, then why do YOU have the Jewel?" Naraku asked.

" I am telling you I don't know! I could give it to you if I could, but Kaede said it would bring destruction to us if I handed it to a demon, and you're a demon so I can't." Kagome said.

" What if I told you I WON'T bring destruction." Naraku smiled at her challengingly.

" Kikyo hunted ye down once before when ye had gotten a hold of the Jewel, and ye turned it midnight black." Kaede said.

" Yeah well that was before. Where is she anyway, she was much more of a challenge than this worthless little girl here." Naraku said, pointing at Kagome with his eyes.

" Kikyo has died, she passed just a couple years after she trapped ye, she went on a treacherous demon hunt with InuYasha and never came back, InuYasha returned, telling us the news. And after that, he left, and we haven't seen him since." Kaede said.

" So, why am I here?" Kagome asked.

" Because I believe that ye is the reincarnation of my sister." Kaede said.

Naraku scoffed, " GREEEAT, just another Miko to hunt me down."

Kagome looked at him, " You know, I don't want anything to do with this. I'm going home."

" Ye must keep the jewel safe." Kaede said.

" yeah yeah sure, I'll make sure to call 911 if a burgalar comes along." Kagome said waving as she walked out of the hut.

Naraku watched her, remaining in place.

" Well, aren't ye going to go after her?" Kaede asked.

" No." Naraku said.

" Hmm." Kaede turned around tending to her soup.

She felt a gust of wind, and when she turned back around, Naraku was gone.

" Good luck following her down the well." Kaede said mainly to herself then turned back around.

...

Kagome was walking through the forest, trying to figure out which direction the well would be.

She heard a rustle of leaves.

" Naraku if that's you, you'd better not be getting any ideas!" Kagome shouted out.

A long shadow appeared behind the bushes.

Soon, they all jumped out, blinding Kagome.

... ... ... ... ...

" That stupid Miko, why does SHE have to have the Jewel, I thought Kikyo would have given it to InuYasha, who would undoubtedly take not so much good care of it." Naraku talked to himself, bluring through the trees.

A high pitched scream filled his ears.

" Another demon already huh? Well I'm not letting it get the Jewel." Naraku said, and he turned the direction the scream came from, regretting to say... He was going to go save this Miko.

**A/N: ****Naraku going to save Kagome? That doesn't sound right.**

**Well until the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Duck Duck Miko!**

**" Naraku." Kagome said. " Wow, you came." **

**" Yeah well, I couldn't afford to let this stupid..." Naraku stopped, looking at the weak mortal that tried to Kill Kagome.**

**A bird poked it's head out it's chest.**

**" Afford to let this stupid bird demon take the Jewel." Naraku said, finishing his sentence.**

**The bird escaped the un-dead man, going for Kagome, Naraku grabbed it by the throat, and tossed it out the window.**

**" Now, where's the Jewel." Naraku asked.**

**" uh. Jewel, what Jewel." Kagome asked sutpidly.**

**" You know what I'm talking about." naraku said.**

**" Oh, I threw it out the window." Kagome stated.**

**The two stood their shocked for a minute, then went to the window, where sure enough, the bird had found it.**

**" Stupid Miko! What did that elderly tell you about the Jewel. Come on!" Naraku said, dragging her out the door, and they began their chase.**


	5. Chapter 5: Duck Duck Miko!

Chapter 5: Duck Duck Miko!

Kagome was thrown to the ground.

There was the sound of men above her.

" Well, ain't she a beauty. Nice necklace by the way." One of them said, picking up the jewel that hung around her neck.

" Don't touch that!" Kagome said jumping up, gripping the jewel.

" I heard you were the Miko that held the Shikon Jewel. Hand it over." A deep voice came from behind her.

She turned, seeing a huge... Uh... Man, coming out of the shadows.

" Uh, no, I'm not supposed to." Kagome said.

" Says who? Your momma?" A man said behind her pushing her ahead.

The man in front of her, lifted a huge sword, slicing it foward.

Kagome Jumped out of the way.

" Uh, boss, are you sure you're gonna kill her then take the Jewel?" One of the men said.

" Silence!" The man with the sword said, and sliced one of the men's head clean off.

Kagome gasped at the blood that poured out.

" He only wants the Jewel. Then I'd better get rid of it. Maybe he'll go after it." Kagome thought, and she broke the Jewel from the rope around her neck, and threw it out the window.

The man with the sword then walked up to her.

" Uh, I don't have it." Kagome said.

The man lifted his sword.

Kagome gasped. " Or maybe he just wants to kill for the heck of it."

The sword came down, Kagome waited for it to end her.

" Oh no you don't!" A voice came busting through the walls, in front of Kagome.

The sword broke in half.

" Naraku." Kagome said. " Wow, you came."

" Yeah well, I couldn't afford to let this stupid..." Naraku stopped, looking at the weak mortal that tried to kill Kagome.

A bird poked it's head out of the man's chest.

" Afford to let this stupid bird demon take the Jewel." Naraku said finishing his sentence.

The bird escaped the un-dead man, going for Kagome.

Naraku grabbed it bu the throat, and tossed it out the window.

" Now, where's the Jewel?" Naraku asked.

" Uh, Jewel, what Jewel?" Kagome asked stupidly.

" You know what I'm talking about." Naraku said.

" Oh, I threw it out the window." Kagome stated.

The two stood there shocked for a minute, then went to the window where sure enough, the bird had found it.

" Stupid Miko! What did that elderly tell you about the Jewel and keeping it safe! Come on!" Naraku said, dragging Kagome out the door, and they began their chase.

" Why do you want to save it so badly?" Kagome asked.

" Because I need it!" Naraku said.

" Well, then I'm not helping you!" Kagome said trying to pull out of his arm.

" Yes you will. Now stop arguing, and hold on to me!" Naraku said, and he leapt in the air.

Kagome didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to fall either.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping a tight grip.

Naraku released one of his tenticles, trying to catch the bird.

It moved out of the way.

" Damn, that bird must have swallowed the Jewel." Naraku said, coming back to the ground.

He looked over on his left.

" I have an idea." Naraku said.

He went over to where a stray bow and arrow were resting.

" What are we going to do with that?" Kagome asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes, " You are going to hit the bird, and try to get it."

" What? What makes you think I can do that?" Kagome asked.

" You're Kikyo, you can do it. Now hold on and don't miss." Naraku said.

The way Naraku sounded, for a moment sounded like a good guy.

' You're Kikyo, you can do it.'

Was he really having faith in her?

" Ready?" Naraku asked putting an arm around her.

" Don't expect me to get this perfect because for the thousandth time, I am NOT KIkyo." Kagome said.

" Yeah yeah whatever." He leapt back in the air following after the bird.

' Ok, here goes.' Kagome thought preparing an arrow.

She released Naraku to point to the target.

Naraku tightened his hold on her.

She released the arrow.

It followed after the bird for a few miles, then just dropped uselessly.

The bird screeched as if to laugh at them.

Naraku went back down to the ground.

" What the hell was that?" Naraku asked.

" Doing my best that's what it was!" Kagome said.

" Well, you're pretty weak for a Miko. I'm going to find it myself, you just slow me down." Naraku said.

He then leapt off.

" Hey wait!" Kagome shouted, running after him.

The bird had probably reached the village by now.

' Stupid Miko, refusing to be Kikyo. Either that, or Kikyo chose the wrong person to look after the Jewel.' Naraku said to himself, then smiled, ' If only she could see me now, going to actually save the Jewel.'

Naraku was right behind the bird.

He shot out his tenticle once again, and it wrapped around the bird's wing.

' If I absorb him, I'll absorb the Jewel.' Naraku said.

Suddenly, and arrow cut off the bird's wing, disconnecting Naraku's tenticle from him.

He looked down surprized to see Kagome.

" Get away from the Jewel Naraku!" Kagome shouted.

Apparently 'get away' or 'stay away' was Naraku's necklaces' spell.

The Jewel glew within the bird, and sent the message to the necklace, and Naraku was pushed back.

Kagome once again shot another arrow.

This time, it actually hit.

Going straight through the bird.

' She got it.' Naraku thought surprized, after he had stopped being pushed away.

The bird glew purple, like the Jewel.

Suddenly, the whole sky was glowing purple.

Naraku dove down to the ground, to safetly of the purifying light.

He hated to see it.

The glowing lasted minutes and stopped, the bird vanished.

Naraku ran up to Kagome.

" Where's the Jewel?" He asked.

" i don't know, what was that glowing?" Kagome asked.

" I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." Naraku said.

" Wait." kagome said.

She ran off into the forest.

" Kagome." He shouted after her.

He followed her.

When she stopped she bent down to the ground.

" What is it?" Naraku asked.

Kagome turned around, revealing a single purple shard.

" That's not what I think it is..." Naraku said.

" It looks like a shard from the Jewel." Kagome said.

Naraku was wide eyed.

" naraku?" kagome asked.

" Damn you MIKO!" He shouted.

**Hmm, what are we going to do about this?**

**Chapter 6: Don't get your web in a tangle.**

**" Hello, I'm Yura, Yura of the hair." A female said.**

**"uh, Hi." Kagome said.**

**" I see you have the Jewel, I will be taking it now." A string like structure pulled a little bag out of Kagome's pocket.**

**" Hmm, just one? A single shard? Where are the others?" She asked.**

**" i don't know." Kagome said.**

**" Hmm, then I have no further interest in you." Yura said, and she jumped towards Kagome.**

**kagome ducked Yura's attack, but ended up falling down the well.**

**When she did, she was surrounded by a purple glow.**

**" Grandpa, I promise you, she was here!" Sota's voice came.**

**" This well has been hidden for all these years, how could you have found it at this time?" Grandpa asked.**

**" Grandpa! Sota!" Kagome shouted.**

**A flashlight shown on her.**

**'I'm home, it was just a dream.' **


	6. Chapter 6: Don't get your web tangled

Chapter 6: Don't get your web in a tangle.

Kagome and Naraku returned to Kaede's hut.

" You don't happen to have a spare Jewel around?" Naraku asked Kaede.

" Nay, I do not. The Shikon Jewel is not something to keep a copy of." Kaede said.

" Great so what are we going to do?" Naraku asked.

" Ye two must work together, and find the shards." Kaede said.

" What! I don't want to go with him! He'll kill me! And I would like to go home alive!" Kagome said.

" Miko has a point here, besides, I can find them by myself, then I can take it, and if you let me do all that, no harm will come to you or your village." Naraku said.

" Nay, it does not work that way, Kagome is the only one who can sense the Jewel shards." Kaede said.

" Then why don't you go send her out there to go find them!" Naraku said.

" With Kagome's senses, and your strength, together you can find them." Kaede said.

Naraku scoffed, " are you saying I have to protect this Miko? No way! She is a weak, pathetic, son of a..."

" Excuse me, but I am sitting right here Naraku!" Kagome said.

" I am not protecting her!" Naraku said again.

" Ye must, otherwise the jewel shards will be stolen from other demons, and they will bring destruction." Kaede said.

" Let me say this one. More. Time. I am NOT. PROTECTING. THIS. MIKO! I am not like InuYasha, whom you must be comparing me to." Naraku said.

Kagome stood up, which grabbed his attention.

" where are you going?" Naraku asked.

" Well, if you don't want the Jewel so badly, then i'm going home. Go ahead and let those demons take YOUR precious Jewel Shards Naraku, see if I care." Kagome said, and she walked out of the hut.

" Wait, come back here Miko!" Naraku was all of a sudden in front of Kagome.

" I would also appreciate it if you called me by my real name, Ka-Go-Me." She said.

Kagome then walked around him, and continued her way.

Naraku turned, watching her.

Kagome pushed through the trees, this time luckily finding the well.

" I should have NOTHING whatsoever to do with the Jewel, why should I stay? I have a family, a house, a school, a normal freakin' life, well, here we go." Kagome said.

She peeked over the well.

' It sure is dark down there.' Kagome noted.

Suddenly, something snapped her on the cheek.

It felt like an electric shock.

Kagome gasped out, putting a hand on her cheek, when she looked at her hand, it had a little blood on it.

She turned around, and she saw... A web of... Hair?

" Miko, I see you are the priestess, who holds the Jewel captive." A woman said, who was standing on a part of the hairs.

" Who... Who are you?" Kagome asked.

" Why, hello, I'm Yura, Yura of the hair." She said.

" Uh, hi?" Kagome said.

" I see you have the Jewel, I will be taking it now." A string like rope came towards her, and pulled a small bag out of Kagome's pocket, in which she kept the Jewel shard in.

" Hmm, just one? A single shard? Where are the others?" She asked.

" I don't know." Kagome said.

" Hmm, then I have no further interest in you." Yura said, and she jumped towards Kagome.

Kagome ducked Yura's attack, but ended up falling down the well.

When she did, she was surrounded by a purple glow.

" Grandpa, I promis you, she was here!" Sota's voice came.

" This well has been hidden for all these years, how could you have found it at this time?" Grandpa asked.

" Grandpa, Sota!" Kagome shouted.

A flashlight shown on her.

" Kagome? What are you doing down there?" Grandpa asked.

' I'm home, it was just a dream' Kagome sighed relieved.

" Here sis!" Sota held out his hand down the well.

Kagome took it, and they pulled her up.

" Kagome! What happened?" Sota asked.

" I must have fallen and passed out, my what a strange dream." Kagome said.

The three went inside.

. . .

" Where did that stupid Miko go!" Naraku said to himself as he blurred through the forest.

He heard a female laugh, and went in that direction.

" Where are you!" Naraku asked looking around.

" My, what a fine set of hair. I must have it." A female voice said.

Naraku looked up in the tree.

" Who are you?" Naraku asked rudely.

" Why, must I say my name to everyone, I am Yura. And I would love to have your hair." She said, and she moved her hands around, and something tied around Naraku.

Naraku easily broke out of her trap, and jumped towards her.

" Sorry but I'm not for sale!" Naraku said, and when he reached her, he had his hand plunged in her chest.

She gasped out breathlessly, as if he had truly gotten her.

" My...You have made the wrong move." Yura shuddered, but she moved her hand up, and a strand of hair struck Naraku and he fell to the ground, but he maintained balance, and caught himself.

He noticed one of her hairs holding a little bag, Naraku recognized it from anywhere, and no doubt it had the Jewel shard in it.

' Kagome.'

" Where is the Miko!" Naraku asked.

" Hmm, I say she fell down a well." Yura said.

" The well." Naraku said aloud, and he blurred off.

" You can't get away until I have your wonderful hair." Yura said, and she followed him, trying to strike him with her hairs.

Naraku dodged every move, until he reached the well, and without thinking, he jumped in, disappearing in the darkness.

Yuro stopped before the well, looking down at it curiously.

' Just where did they disappear to?' Yuro asked.

She then decided to test, she sent her hairs down the well, mound after mound.

. . . . . . . . . .

Naraku was amazed as he was engulfed in a purple light.

What was this?

When it stopped, he looked up at the exit of the well.

It wasn't bright anymore.

He sniffed the air that went towards him.

" Yep, the Miko is here." Naraku said, and he jumped out.

" Well let's get inside." Naraku heard a male say.

He saw three people heading in a house.

One of them, he picked out easily.

The Miko.

He was about to call out to her, but then came up with a better idea.

... ... .. ... . . .. ..

Kagome walked in the house, with the smell of fresh meat and veggies.

" mm, what's for dinner mother?" Kagome asked.

" Rice and Terryaki." She replied.

" Yum." kagome said as she sat down.

But then, she remembered her bags.

" Oh, I have to go upstairs and do my homework. I'll be right back." Kagome said and she scrambled upstairs.

When she reached her room, her back was sitting perfectly on her bed.

She dug through it pulling out her history book, and paper.

She had answered 20 questions out of 50 so far.

She sat down and began rereading the lessons.

A knock came on her door.

" come in." Kagome said.

" Hi."

" hey Sota." Kagome said turning to see her little brother.

It went silent after that, and Kagome went back to reading.

" nice room you have here." Another voice said.

" thank you Sota, you know you've been here many times be...Fore..." Kagome froze, realizing the new voice.

She spun around coming face to face with Naraku.

She was about to let out a scream to alert the family.

But, as if he could read her mind, he had her pinned against the wall with his hand over her mouth.

" Do not make a sound, Miko, I have not come to harm you." Naraku said.

" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, after she jerked his hand away.

" I came to get you, we need to go back, now." Naraku said, taking her arm.

" I'm not going. I'm back at home where i belong." Kagome said pulling away from him.

" You said you didn't want to go, because you need my protection, well here, I'll protect you, you happy?" Naraku said, and continued trying to pull her with him.

" No, I don't want any part of your world." Kagome said.

" Nor do I, let's just get this over with!" Naraku said.

Kagome sighed irritated, whatever made Naraku change his mind?

Another knock sounded on Kagome's door.

" sis." Sota said on the other side.

" Just a minute!" Kagome said. " get out of here! I can't let him see you!" Kagome whispered to him harshly.

" Ok, you have ten minutes." Naraku said, and in a blur, he was out the window, just as Sota walked in.

" Sota, I have to go somewhere for a while." Kagome said, as she got out a sheet of paper and began writing quickly.

" uh, ok?" Sota said confused.

" Give this to my parents. Ok?" Kagome asked giving Sota the paper.

" uh, Sis, why are you going out the window?" Sota asked.

" You'll find out when they read the letter." Kagome said, before disappearing in the night.

She was actually grabbed by Naraku, who quickly brought her back to the well.

He then had his hand to her throat.

" You do know how much danger you're in. I met your little hair styling friend, she has your Jewel shard." Naraku said.

" It wasn't my fault... She got it." Kagome said, holding his arm, trying to pull his hand back.

" If I am to protect you, you're going to have to stop attracting danger!" Naraku snapped at her, jerking his hand away from her throat to let her breath.

" It's not my fault they find me, plus, If i'm going to go along with you, you're going to have to stop choking me every time I mess up! Or otherwise I won't be able to be you're stupid Jewel detector." Kagome threw back at him.

Naraku stared down at her, oh how he wanted to just... Rip her heart out, but, she was right, he had to try to cooperate with her, maybe he could even learn to be nice to her, then maybe she might even give him the Jewel when it is complete.

" Fine, let's go get the Jewel shard back, then we can start on the trek. Ready?" Naraku asked.

" yeah. Whatever." kagome said, grabbing onto Naraku.

He didn't ask why she did that, he just put his arm around her, and they jumped in the well, followed by a purple glow.

**A/N: Well, how was this? Yes, Naraku is mean isn't he?**

**I bet some of you are saying out loud, " Just say you love her already!" **

**Yeah well, no he hates her.**

**Any way. Leave some reviews, and here is the preview for the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7: A hairy situation.**

**" So, Naraku, how did you make yourself look like my brother?" Kagome asked.**

**" I have ways of transforming into forms that make the human eye believe that's what they see, I can sound their voice, and look their appearances." Naraku said.**

**" well don't do it again, I would like to get used to the way you look right now." Kagome said.**

**" Well don't do it again, I would like to get used to the way you look right now." Naraku immitated and when Kagome looked, she was looking at... Herself.**

**" Stop that!" Kagome said.**

**Naraku changed back and couldn't help but laugh, even if she would be annoying to him, he knew how he could annoy her.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Hairy Situation

**Wolflover235: Hey Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Rumiko: Huh?**

**Wolflover235: Is it ok if I change around your anime, and make it Naraku and Kagome style?**

**Rumiko: What? NO!**

**Wolflover235: What if I put it a disclaimer on it?**

**Rumiko: Uh, ok?**

**Wolflover235: I do not own InuYasha, this is simply a fan-made story.**

**Rumiko: Ok, I'm good, continue on.**

**...**

Chapter 7: A Hairy situation.

Naraku simply leapt out of the well with Kagome still holding on.

" Alright, where's the shard at?" Naraku asked, as he let go of her.

Kagome looked around, " I'm sensing it that way."

Naraku began to walk foward.

" Wait!" Kagome said.

" What is it?" naraku asked annoyed as he stopped.

" You were about to run into a strand of that hair." Kagome said.

" You see it? But how?" Naraku asked.

" It's right above you, the strand of hair, leads in that direction, which is where the shard is." Kagome said.

" Well I can't see it, but, I'll have to take your word for it, hold on to me, I can get there faster with my speed." Naraku said.

Kagome was slow, but she put her arms around his neck, and he lifted her up off the ground.

" This is so weird and wrong." Kagome said.

" Well, you might as well get used to it, I want to get this over with." Naraku said, and he took off in a blur.

Kagome tried to breath against the powerful wind.

" Is it still leading straight?" Naraku asked in the wind.

" uh...huh." Kagome choked out, and gasped for more breath.

Naraku suddenly halted to a stop.

He looked down at her, trying to breath as if she was having asthma or something.

" What... Did... You...Stop...For?" Kagome asked, still trying to breath.

" Geez, you are so weak." Naraku said rolling his eyes, she runs out of breath easily, he wasn't even going fast. Well to her he probably was.

" Keep...Going..." Kagome gasped out.

" Fine, don't lose your breath on me, we still have a long way to go." Naraku said, and he continued running.

Soon, they came to a stop, this time, they both could see a wad of hair.

" You! You found my hiding place! How dare you!" Yura said, as she rose from the mound of hair she was laying on like some bed.

" Give us the shard!" Kagome said, obviously having her breath back.

Naraku put Kagome down. " stay out of the way, I can take care of her easily."

" Naraku!" Kagome gasped out.

He didn't listen, he leapt towards Yura.

She laughed, and strands of hair charged for Naraku.

" Look out! Right in front of you!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku listened, and moved to the left.

" They're coming that way too!" Kagome shouted.

Naraku lifted more in the air.

" They're following you!" Kagome shouted.

" Miko! Give me more details!" Naraku said.

" They're all over the place!" Kagome shouted.

Suddenly, Naraku was tied by a wad of the hairs.

" Damnit!" Naraku cursed.

" Naraku!" Kagome shouted, coming foward.

" Stay back!" Naraku shouted.

Kagome stopped, but she was too late, another mound of hair had her tied up too, and the electic currents that flew through them was piercing her skin, she winced in pain.

Naraku caught the scent of her blood, it made his body pulse.

What was this?  
He looked down at the miko, she was squinting in pain.

Without control, his eyes turned red, and his eight sharp legs escaped from his body, and his body grew into the huge spider, breaking out of the trap, also breaking Yura's hair pieces around her hands.

She looked down at the transforming spider.

Naraku let himself land on the ground, one of his legs before he hit the ground, sliced through the mound of hair holding Kagome and setting her free.

Naraku focused his sights on Yura.

" Hmm, you are a mere spider. Hmm, no matter." Yura prepared to shoot out more hairs, but Naraku reacted first, releasing a silky yet sticky goo, known as his cobwebs, and they stuck to Yura magnetically.

She drew a sword, working her way out of the web, but Naraku kept adding more silk.

Kagome stood up, despite her wounds, and she looked over at the mountain tall hair, she saw a skull that glew brightly.

That's it!

Kagome quickly ran towards the mound of hairs, climbing it.

Yura kept working her way out of the webs, Naraku never seeming to run out of stamina.

She looked over at the girl.

" What are you doing? Don't do that!" Yura said, and with her anger, bursted out of Naraku's grasp, and jumped towards the Miko.

Naraku quickly followed, trying once again to trap her.

He wasn't going to be able to keep up with her with all eight legs, so, just as Yura jumped in the air, Naraku made his human form, jumping after her, they were both coming down where Kagome was.

She was holding a red skull.

Trying to break it.

Yura drove her sword through Naraku's chest.

He winced in pain, though he knew it wasn't going to kill him.

Yura worked her way out of Naraku's grasp and came down on Kagome.

" Miko!" Naraku shouted, trying to grab her attention.

Suddenly, the red skull that Kagome was holding cracked, and glew a bright red.

Yura stopped in her tracks, which was right behind Kagome, ready to rip her heart out.

Yura was trying to gasp for breath, but ended up just disappearing in a gust of wind, a jewel shard was left behind, Kagome grabbed it, looking down at it relieved.

The hair started to shake.

" Come on Miko, it's time to go!" Naraku said, putting his arm around her as he took off into the sky.

He didn't fly far, just enough away from the disappearing hair, and he landed somewhere within the forest, and he let her go, leaning against a tree.

Kagome turned to him, and noticed the wound that was caused by the sword.

" Are you ok?" Kagome asked.

" I'm fine, I just got pierced, nothing major." Naraku said.

" You've got blood all the way down your clothes, that's not nothing!" Kagome said.

She moved over to him.

Her hands glew purple, which she found surprising but was hoping this would work.

Not feeling the least bit weird, she put her glowing hands on his wound.

He seemed to tense when the light touched him.

But, it didn't take long, as if his tense up was her cue to move her hand away, she did, and revealed a his chest, the kimono was closed, and the blood was gone.

Naraku was clearly shocked.

" What did you do?" Naraku asked.

" I think my powers healed you." Kagome said.

" You are more or a Miko than I thought." Naraku said.

Kagome sighed, and moved away from him standing up, she hated that he called her Miko.

" Thank you... Kagome." Naraku spoke.

She spun around to him.

He was asleep now.

Was he sleep talking, or did he really just say her name before falling asleep?

She walked up to him and bent down on her knees to look at him.

He really was asleep, he was out cold.

Kagome couldn't help but smile, it's just, sleeping people looked so innocent to her, and she was supposed to call Naraku evil.

She got up and moved over to another tree on the opposite side of Naraku, and leaned against it.

She found sleep harder than she thought.

How can he possibly stand this hard resting place?

Kagome moved and moved, not finding a resting place.

It was midnight before she had finally settled down on the grass curled up.

The wind was wintery, she shivered, but stood it, and slowly closed her eyes.

Just as she was going into unconsciousness, something smooth and long was draped over her.

She opened her eyes, looking up, seeing a blue kimono resting on top of her.

Too tired to care, she fell asleep.

**A/N: ... Ok, I guess I'd better stop putting up previews, because apparently the last chapters' preview was not put in here. Sorry, and sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is more to come.**

**And, the Thunder Brothers are the next demons right? Of the encounter?**

**Leave some reviews and let me know and on what you think.**

**~Wolflover235**


	8. Chapter 8: Enter, InuYasha

Chapter 8: Enter, InuYasha.

Naraku awoke, hearing the trees rustle, he looked over at Kagome, she was still asleep.

The leaves of a bush rustled in the distance, and Naraku was up and running towards the sound in a blur.

He saw the intruder, and also knew WHO it was.

Without expecting it, Naraku grabbed the demon, throwing him to the ground.

He groaned, getting up, and facing Naraku, who stood calmly before him.

" Naraku, what are you..." The demon growled out surprised.

" Let's just say a Miko freed me." Naraku said.

" What? Who? Kikyo's dead!" The demon said.

" Is she?" Naraku smiled.

The demon that Naraku was facing, was known as InuYasha.

" Yes! What are you doing here!" InuYasha asked.

" Kikyo has made a reincarnation, and to get to the point, she broke the Shikon Jewel, and we are searching for it." Naraku said.

" You're kidding, what makes you think I would believe that?"

Naraku was about to answer, but a scream filled the trees.

InuYasha looked around confused.

Naraku turned and ran back to where Kagome was.

InuYasha stayed where he was, why was Naraku in such a hurry?  
Naraku arrived back where Kagome was, appearing in a black wall of Miasma.

" What's wrong? Is there a..." Naraku stopped where he was, staring blankly at the sight before him.

A bug, that he knew too well, was floating in front of the scared to death Miko.

Naraku sighed, walking up to the two.

" Really Kagome?" Naraku sighed again, lifting his hand to let the bug rest there.

" I hate bugs." Kagome said.

Naraku laughed." I am offended. You didn't know I was a spider? Or were you not looking the whole time I transformed? And how about that mistress centipede? You've seen all kinds of bugs here Kagome, and your scared of the Saimeosho?"

" Saime what o?" Kagome asked, looking at the huge wasp type bug.

" They are bugs that contain poison, deadly poison within on sting, they work for me." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at the bug that was big enough to rest on his whole hand.

It buzzed and flew off.

Naraku dropped his hand.

" Where were you?" kagome asked.

" That is none of your concern, but we need to move." Naraku said, and he lifted him and Kagome in the air.

" You didn't attract attention did you?" Kagome asked.

" Maybe a little attention." Naraku said.

" Just tell me who it was." Kagome said.

A couple of the bugs flew up to Naraku.

" His name is InuYasha, I'll explain later, right now, we have to get out of here!" Naraku said, and he took off faster, surely silencing Kagome.

The Saimeosho had told him that InuYasha was following.

Sure enough, his scent was getting closer.

Naraku knew he wasn't going to outrun this half-breed.

He growled irritated, and dove to the ground.

Kagome screamed, what was he in such a rush about?

They hit the ground.

He put her in a cave that was ahead.

" Stay here, DON'T. MOVE." Naraku said, then took off.

Kagome watched, she wanted to follow, wondering just what he was up to.

She heard a laugh within the cave.

" Come, my princess." A voice said.

Kagome squinted, trying to see in the cave.

"Come inside." The voice said.

Kagome wondered just what would be in a deep dark cave.

She walked foward.

A couple Saimeosho that had stayed with her buzzed warningly, trying to follow, but something was holding them back.

Kagome continued walking, the laughing and voice came clower and closer.

" Hello?" kagome called.

Suddenly, she found light in the cave.

What was there shocked her.

There were bubbled sacs with people in them.

" What is this?" Kagome asked, walking up to them.

She touched one of the sacs, but immediatley backed away.

"Ew!"

" mmmm, you look like someone for me to eat." A voice said.

Kagome turned around seeing a giant...Frog?

He moved towards her, and soon, Kagome blacked out.

... ... ... ... ...

" Stay out of this!" Naraku shouted, shooting a ball of miasmal at InuYasha.

It engulfed him, and soon, InuYasha was dropping to the ground.

Naraku then went back to the cave.

He saw the Saimeosho floating at the entrance of the cave, when they saw him, they approached him, buzzing worriedly.

" A barrier?" Naraku questioned, and he walked up to the cave.

It electrified him a little, and he stood back.

" Kagome!" Naraku called, thinking she had done this.

" Delicious." An unfamiliar voice said.

Naraku then caught the scent of the demon.

" Kagome!" Naraku shouted, and despite the pain, he burst through the barrier.

' That idiot!' Naraku thought, as he used the rest of his energy to engulf himself into a ball of Miasma, and speed down to the end of the cave, to once again... Save the Miko, this time, he felt different. He felt... he felt like he had too, like... LIke he 'wanted' to.


	9. Chapter 9: Naraku's first emotion

Chapter 9: Naraku's first emotion.

Through the wall of Miasma he flew within, he saw up ahead, a sac of eggs.

He saw many people in them, women to be particular.

His eyes landed on one of the sacs with Kagome in it, she was unconscious.

A frog demon was standing before it, patting it lovingly.

" You will be so delicious when you're ripe." The frog said.

Naraku growled, and he kept himself in the miasma, and charged for the frog, running full speed into it, pushing him back.

The frog landed on its back, struggling to get back up.

Naraku stood in front of Kagome letting the miasma disappear.

" Come on Kagome! Wake up!" Naraku said, connecting his fist with the sac.

He didn't care the slightest bit that the fluid in the sac had melted her clothes.

He punctured a hole in the sac, but it just grew back.

" You will not take her. She is the most delicious of them all." The frog said, getting up from the ground.

Naraku turned back to him.

He waddled over to Naraku.

Naraku growled, and jumped over to him, doing a full blow kick to the frog's head, once again knocking him over.

" Come on Kagome! Wake up!" Naraku said, punching the sac again.

The frog demon was trying once again to get up.

" My precious princess!" The frog once again made it to his feet, going towards Naraku.

" She's not your Princess!" Naraku shouted, and he released one of his tenticles, piercing the frog right through his chest.

The frog grunted, trying to move more.

" S-Souls..." The frog mumbled, but he was too late, he fell to the ground, and Naraku retrieved his tenticle, letting it go back in his body, despite the frog blood on it.

He turned back to Kagome.

" Come on! You're not going to die just yet!" Naraku shouted, and this time, he put both of his hands on the sac, and pulled them apart.

The sac turned into a liquidy water, releasing Kagome, to fall helplessly to the ground.

Naraku dropped to his knees to catch her.

He held her with one arm while once again, he took off his blue Kimono, wrapping it around her naked body.

What remained on Naraku now, was another layer of clothing, except it was a vanilla white.

He picked up Kagome, and headed out of the cave.

The Saimeosho followed after him when he took off into the sky.

... ... ... ...

Kagome groaned as she woke up.

" What..." She opened her eyes, she was in some kind of black wall, but she was resting in someone's arms, she looked up at Naraku.

" You are awake." Naraku said.

" What... I was, then... I..." Kagome remembered.

She felt the wind brushing against her skin...

Skin?

She looked down at herself, a blue Kimono was wrapped around her, but that didn't stop from some of her skin, and... Other things showing.

Her eyes widened.

Naraku had saved her, and he put his Kimono over her, that meant...

Naraku looked down at Kagome's frozen face.

" Are you ok?" He asked.

" You... You... Saw. me?" Kagome asked.

" Do not worry about such nonsense as that, would you have rather me left you for dead?" Naraku asked, still focusing on the path ahead.

He was in the air, in a wall of Miasma, with Kagome in his arms, and the Saimeosho following.

Kagome looked up at him, how could any guy resist a body? A girl's body? She couldn't believe she had been seen for the first time, naked.

She moved one of her free hands that wasn't around his neck and she closed the Kimono around her, holding her hand down on it.

" You should get some rest, I won't go too far. By the time you wake up, you should be as good as new." Naraku said.

Kagome nodded tiredly, and she rested against him, and fell asleep.

**A/N: Well, that was embarrassing wasn't it?**

**Well, Naraku doesn't seem to care.**

**Oh well.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover 235**


	10. Chapter 10: Little Fox Demon

Chapter 10: Little Fox Demon.

Kagome woke up early that morning, she had found a way to get Naraku's Kimono to fit around her.

What awoke her was a Jewel shard.

She looked around.

Naraku was asleep a little distant away from her, he had flown them to practically the middle of a forest, before just dropping down and announcing that this was where they would rest.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the direction she sensed the Jewel shard.

' Maybe the Jewel shards never went too far.' Kagome thought, she pushed through a bush, and what she saw was a little boy with a... Fluffy tail?

He had his back turned to her.

She saw the jewel shard in his hand though.

" Hey, you have something I need, could you please hand it over?" Kagome asked, shocking the kid.

He turned to her, and shot something blue out of his hand.

Kagome ducked behind the bushes.

After the blue disappeared, she poked her head up, " Hey, what's the matter with you, you're just a kid." Kagome said.

" Oh sorry, I thought you were one of the thunder brothers' minions." The kid said.

" Hmm? Who are they? And who are you?" Kagome asked, walking up to the kid.

" My name is Shippo, and... You have one too? Great!" Suddenly, Shippo jumped on Kagome, and pulled out the little bag, that was in her pocket.

" Hey. Don't touch that!" Kagome said, easily snatching the bag back.

" I need that!" Shippo said.

" Why? You're a demon aren't you?" Kagome asked.

" Yes, but I need the shards, as many as I can get so I can defeat the thunder brothers, and avenge my father!" Shippo said.

" You're... Father?" Kagome asked, she could hardly imagine who his parents could be, considering he had padded feet, and a fluffy tail.

" Yes, my father is all fox. I am a fox demon, the only one left in my tribe, you see, the thunder brothers destroyed out home. And, well, they killed everyone there, I managed to escape." Shippo explained.

" Oh, could you tell me about the thunder brothers?" Kagome asked.

Shippo's face grew with fear, but in a shaky voice, he began, " The thunder brothers are mean, evil, nasty men, one Hiten, and the other one Manten. They both can make a storm appear when you least expect it, I have only seen Hiten though, he looks human, but I have heard about Miten, he's not human, and he has a shard on his forehead... And... he looks really huge!" Shippo said fear growing even more.

" Wait, how do you know that he's got a shard on his forehead, and if you've never seen him, how do you know he's huge?" Kagome asked.

" Uhh." Shippo was backing away pointing his finger behind her.

Kagome turned, and she gasped outloud.

This must be Manten.

" I hear you both have a Jewel shard, give it to me." The demon growled out.

Shippo whimpered, and he ran off on all fours.

Kagome took a couple steps back.

" hmm, that little puppy got lucky." Manten said, and he closed in on Kagome, soon he had her knocked out, and he was flying off on a gray cloud.

Shippo was hiding in the grass, watching them.

" Oh no! He got her. This girl has been really nice to me, I must return the favor!" Shippo said, " But first it might be good to find help." Shippo said and he took off.

He was running, looking back to see if any of the thunder brothers would follow him.

He ended up running into someone.

" Hmm, fox demon, have you seen a Miko around here?" Naraku asked looking down at the little thing.

Shippo stood up, and prepared to throw a weird shaped toy.

" Smashing top!" The kid yelled as he threw it.

Saimeyosho arrived and caught the top flying off with it.

Shippo watched them, but then he felt a hand wrap around his tail, and he was lifted off the ground.

" Where is she?" Naraku asked.

" A girl with black hair? Blue Kimono?" Shippo asked.

" That's the one." naraku said.

" She was kidnapped by the thunder brothers." Shippo said.

Naraku blinked, " Who is that?"

" They are very dangerous, they killed my whole family..." Shippo didn't get to say more, He was lifted in the air, still being held by Naraku by the tail.

The moment Naraku heard Killed, he had to take off, " Why does Kagome have to get herself into danger all the time." Naraku growled out.

" Does she mean something to you, is she your girlfriend or something?" Shippo asked.

Naraku glared down at him, " You know, I would gladly like to let go of you right here right now."

Shippo looked down, now noticing how high up they were.

" Ok ok, I'll take that as a no, sorry I said anything." Shippo said.

Naraku let out a growl as he kept going.

Stupid Kagome, first you ask to get your hair styled, then you play with the frogs, now you have made friends with a fox child, and going out and playing with thunder, how stupid can you get?

Naraku felt, that if this is how they were going to recover hundreds or thousands of Jewel shards, this was going to be a long trip...


	11. Chapter 11: Good time for a storm

Chapter 11: Good time for a storm.

Kagome awoke to a sickening smell.

She held back the urge to gag as she looked around the room.

She saw the person who abducted her, he had his back turned to her, stirring some kind of brew.

" What's going on?" Kagome asked as she sat up.

" Hmm, you are awake." The man said.

" You're... Manten." Kagome said.

(**Thank you princess obvious!)**

The demon laughed, and when he turned to her, she saw two jewels shards implanted in his forehead.

Kagome gasped and searched her skirt for the little jar,sadly it wasn't there.

Manten walked up to Kagome.

" Stay back!" Kagome shouted, but was no use, because she also didn't hae her arrows with her.

A door opened, and a more... Human looking demon walked in.

" I see you have awoken." The man said.

He walked over to her and eyed her curiously.

" My brother said you had two jewel shards, and knew how to find them, where are they?" Hiten asked.

" Uh, I don't know." Kagome said.

She gasped, she could see three jewels shards on Hiten.

" you have three shards." Kagome said.

" Fascinating." Hiten said smiling at her.

" I heard priestesses had nice hair." Manten said.

" patience brother." Hiten said.

' Brothers?' Kagome thought, now that she looked at the two, they looking nothing alike.

" We will kill her as soon as we find the shards." Hiten said.

Kagome gasped and then gulped, ' Naraku where are you?'

" Come on. Tell us where to start." Hiten said.

Kagome blinked, trying to come up with an idea.

Finally a thought came to her.

" I am afraid you're too late." Kagome said, crossing her arms, looking away from the two.

" What do you mean it's too late?" Hiten growled, making Kagome face him.

" I gave the shards to someone else." Kagome said.

Hiten's eyes twitched.

" And, he's coming right now to save me, oh have I told you he's my boyfriend? You do not want to see him angry, trust me." Kagome said, trying her best to sound confident and trying not to blush.

" You gave the shards to your...Boyfriend?" Hiten asked, clearly shocked.

" Yep, he's a great demon to. And if you piss him off too much, he might turn into a giant scorpion." Kagome said.

" Hmm, if your 'demon boyfriend' is coming, then let's go meet him, see just how powerful he is." Hiten said, pulling Kagome up, and dragging her out of the room.

...

Naraku was near, he could catch her scent.

" Uh, I hate flying, could you put me down now?" Shippo asked and gagged.

" ok," Naraku said simply and released the fox demon.

" NO!" Shippo shouted as he fell.

Naraku dove down grabbing the fox's tail again and going back into the air.

" Then shut up!" Naraku growled as he continued on.

...

Kagome was more truthful on her story than she thought.

Naraku was standing quite a few yards away.

" So, you're the famous Naraku." Hiten said.

" Let Kagome go, or you will meet your end." Naraku said.

Hiten ignored Naraku's one hundred percent deadly threat, and looked up at the sky where Manten was floating on a black cloud.

With Hiten's strength, he simply tossed Kagome in the air, to Manten.

As she was held back, Hiten still having his eyes on them, Naraku jumped foward, prepared to attack Hiten.

Hiten pulled out a staff that had electric bolts flaring wildly on it, and sent them towards Naraku.

Easy enough, Naraku dodged.

Kagome watched nervously, but stopped when she saw something coming up beside her.

" Kagome, it's me," The big pink bubble whispered.

Kagome turned her head a little to see Manten focusing (And cheering) his brother.

" Get on." Shippo whispered.

Kagome slowly but swiftly grabbed the huge pink bubble.

" Go Hiten, fry him! Fry... Hey get back here!" Manten shouted, but Shippo had alread moved too far away from him.

" Thank you Shippo." Kagome said.

Kagome noticed the bubble dropping to the ground.

Shippo changed back when he hit the ground, and Kagome landed beside him.

A sudden lightning bolt came their way, they dodged easily.

" Kagome! Get as far away as possible!" Naraku shouted, and dodged yet again another lightning bolt.

This time, Hiten attacked again at Naraku's direction, and hit him, and soon Naraku was engulfed in a bright light.

Kagome could hear his agony within the bright light.

" NARAKU!" Kagome shouted, hating to hear his agonizing pain, and feel it as well...

**A/N: That's it for this chapter, I'll update tomorrow, if I'm not too tired after my End Of Course Exams.**

**Leave a couple reviews :)**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12: Staying Alive

Chapter 12: Staying Alive.

Naraku was engulfed in the bright light.

" Naraku!" Kagome screamed.

It was burning him.

He heard her voice, it echoed his name repeatedly in his head.

The desperation in her voice.

Standing the pain, his eyes glew red, and he put his hands in front of him, as if the light was some wall, he pushed it back, and as it moved, something red was covering his body.

After the red barrer was around him, Naraku backfired the lightning back towards HIten.

Naraku's eyes remained all red as he lifted himself and the barrier off the ground.

The barrer vanished, and Naraku shot out a tenticle at lightning speed.

It went straight through Hiten's body.

Both Hiten and Kagome gasped.

Hiten dropped to his knees.

Naraku jerked out his tenticle, Hiten's heart and lots of blood droplets coming out with it.

Hiten was definitely dead.

Naraku turned when he heard Manen's yell of anger.

The demons' mouth was open revealing a yellow glow.

Naraku stood prepared.

Suddenly, he turned away from Naraku, then shot.

When Naraku looked at the direction, he was shocked to see the lightning going straight for Kagome.

Naraku ran to Kagome's side, standing in front of her.

He shot out another tenticle trying to reach Manten. It pierced his chest, but not too soon, the lightning blast had reached them.

It hit at full force.

Kagome screamed as she held onto Naraku, he kept trying to make a barrier but the lightning just kept melting it.

They were thrown back quite far before hitting the ground.

Manten had fallen from the cloud and the fall killed him.

Everything went black.

...

Naraku awoke to the sound of crickets.

He groaned as he pushed hiself up, only to find himself staring down at the unconscious Kagome.

She laid there.

" Kagome..." Naraku whispered, shaking her gently.

She didn't budge.

He sat up more, leaning over her.

" Kagome!" He said louder, shaking her more.

She still didn't wake.

Naraku picked up her limp body, " Come on Wake up..."

His eyes burned as something watery came into them, what was this?

" Is she... Dead?" Shippo asked, in the distance.

" NO!" Naraku shouted out.

" Wake up Kagome." He whispered out shakily.

Was he... Was he crying?

Surely enough, a stray tear fell onto her cheek.

Her eyes twitched, before opening.

" Kagome?" He was unsure of what he was seeing, because of his blurry vision, Damn those tears... Weakening.

" Naraku... Can you... Help me up." Kagome whispered out.

Naraku didn't want to push her, but he nodded and stood, helping her in a standing position.

She looked around at the two dead demons.

" They have jewel shards." Kagome said quietly, still tired.

" Yeah I kinda figured that." Naraku said.

" Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked.

" Yes. I am a little stiff." Kagome said, and she took a step foward, but was immediately caught in Naraku's arms.

Her legs weren't working a bit.

" Why don't you get them." Kagome said.

She wished she could have taken that back.

Naraku nodded, taking her over to a tree, and set her down.

She wished she could have told him to stop, after he got the shards, he wasn't giving them back, that she was certain of.

" Here." Naraku's voice came.

Kagome looked up at him.

He had his hand held out to her, and was holding 5 jewel shards.

She looked at him questioningly.

Slowly, she took them.

He retrieved his hand back when she did.

" Thank... You." Kagome said slowly.

" I guess if we are to work together on this, I suggest we learn to start trusting one another." Naraku said, taking a couple steps away from her to examine the land before them, with the two dead bodies on the ground.

" I already trust you." Kagome said.

Naraku looked at her.

" The way you have been lately, is probably way different than the way you were before. You've changed, and I can see that in you." Kagome said.

Naraku was surprised she was talking to him this way.

" I don't know what you and Kikyo had against eachother, but I am pretty sure she probably never gave you a chance." Kagome continued.

" No. She didn't. I thought I was in love with her, but it was foolish of me to think that." Naraku said.

Now it was Kagome's turn to look surprised.

Naraku stared back at her.

She looked so much like Kikyo, yet so different personalities.

After a while, he sighed, and said, " Is there something you want me to get. Or are you ok?"

" Oh... I'm fine." Kagome said, shaking her head out of his hypnosis.

Naraku sighed again, " Alright, you get some rest, and I'll just get this mess cleaned up."

Kagome nodded, and rested her head against the tree, watching Naraku walk off.

What was it that Kikyo had against Naraku, yes he stole the shard, but she sensed there was something more...

Somehow, she had grown used to the roughness of the resting areas, and she slowly fell asleep, knowing that Naraku was watching over her, and ready to attack anything that would try to harm her...

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a while.**

**Sorry for the wait, I did say I'd update after exams if I wasn't tired, well guess what, I got tired.**

**Now next week I am going to camp. YAY.**

**So you know what that means, another weak without an update.**

**Please keep coming around, and I'll be sure to have one or even maybe two chapters ready for you guys when I come back.**

**Leave some reviews! **

**~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13: Back Where We Started

Chapter 13: Back Where We Started

When the afternoon came around, Naraku and Kagome had returned back to Kaede's village to get some herbs for Naraku's slight wounds, and no doubt they'd need more for later.

Shippo tagged along though he hid behind Kagome.

"Get lost will ya?" Naraku spoke out.

"Naraku, he's just a kid, where else can he go?" Kagome asked.

"He's not coming with us, now let him go Kagome." Naraku said.

"Don't worry Shippo, he'll get used to you." Kagome said, totally ignoring Naraku's statement.

"So, how is the search coming?" Kaede asked, when the three walked into her hut.

"I need to go home right quick and get some new clothes, Naraku's Kimono isn't the most comfortable thing in the world." Kagome said.

"Why are you wearing his Kimono?" Kaede asked.

Kagome blushed, "It's a...Long Strange story. Anyway. I'm going to go home, will you get some healing herbs for Naraku? He's not in the best state right now." Kagome said.

"Kagome we don't have time for this. I am fine. I heal faster than you pathetic mortals do." Naraku said.

"Ok, then while I'm gone, heal from this wound." Kagome said, and before she walked out of the hut, a red mark was planted on his cheek to where she slapped him and then she was gone.**(A/N: NO IDEA WHERE THAT CAME FROM IT JUST CAME OUT)**

Naraku blinked repeatedly, "When I find you I'll..."

"Naraku, ye will stay here and in my sights until Kagome comes back." Kaede stopped him.

"Does she slap people often?" Naraku asked.

"I wouldn't know, she's not from this era."

"We had a run in with the worthless half breed." Naraku said.

"InuYasha? You saw him, where is he?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, I had to keep an eye on Kagome, but he was tracking us for a few miles." Naraku said.

"Hmm, maybe InuYasha and Kagome would be better off finding the shards." Kaede said.

"Oh NO! NO, I'll kill him if he comes near her." Naraku said.

"Are ye jealous if Kagome were to be friends with InuYasha?" Kaede asked.

"NO! I am going to be the one to find the shards, and if he interferes, I will kill him." Naraku said.

"And how would Kagome feel about ye if she were to watch ye kill so heartlessly? From what I see you've been actually wanting to protect her."

"I don't care what Kagome thinks. I wished she didn't even have to be on this trip... Although I must admit she has been quite helpful." Naraku changed his answer.

"So are ye continuing the search when Kagome returns?" Kaede asked.

"Yes of course." Naraku answered.

"You know ye seem really different lately. Has Kagome changed ye or something?" Kaede asked.

"No, I've just... Grown accustomed to you. I only kill someone who's bugging me." Naraku said.

"I think he is in love with Kagome, how romantic." Shippo came in.

"Shut up you stupid fox!" Naraku growled shooting out a tenticle slapping the little fox demon out of the hut.

"Who is that again?" Kaede asked.

Naraku sighed, "Kagome's new PET."

"She is already making friends with demons?"

"Yeah, and even the evil ones." Naraku said.

"How many shards do you have?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know, Kagome took them with her, and..." Naraku paused.

"And?"

"Shit!" Naraku cursed, and was gone in a blink.

"Where is he going?" Shippo asked coming back into the hut.

"Probably to make sure the shards are safe. OR maybe he is concerned for Kagome." Kaede said.

...

Naraku worked his way to the well.

It was then that he could hear a little boy crying, something about Kagome?

This little boy was on the other side of the well ad he had Kagome's scent on him.

Now he knew, She WAS i danger!

Naraku jumped into the well, and even without the shards, he was engulfed in a purple light getting ready to cross over.

**A/N: Hey Guys, I know that it's been like multiple weeks. And there's not really a fight in this chapter. HEY, Naraku needs a break... For a second.**

**Leave some reviews.**

**~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14: The mask without a face

**A/N: Hey guys, Sorry I sort of abandoned this for a while, but I assure you, this will never be left alone forever, because I have about fifty or sixty chapter to type! Or however many more episodes I need to make. Again, sorry for neglecting this story, here is your new chapter!**

Chapter 14: The mask without a face.

"I can't cross over, why can't I cross over?" A little boy cried.

Naraku chuckled as he heard the boy as he crossed the realms.

"Someone help..."

"You're ok kid, I was coming anyway." Naraku said as he stood beside the little boy that almost resembled Kagome.

"You're...Naraku?" The boy asked.

"yes, I don't have much time to explain myself right now, hold on kid." Naraku said as he crouched low, and just as he jumped out, he picked up the boy.

Naraku set the kid down on the ground when he exited the well.

"You stay here, I'll go save Kagome." Naraku said, and was about to take off.

"No way, I want to help my sis all I can!" the boy said.

Naraku sighed, this kid was annoying, "Alright, but don't complain."

Naraku picked up the kid again, and was off in a blur.

"Wait, do you even know where she is?" The boy asked.

"Of course I know where she is, a demons' senses are better than a humans'." Naraku said.

Of course, a scream was heard in Naraku's sharp hearing.

"She's over there." Naraku said.

"By the way, my name is Sota." The boy said.

...

"Give me the jewel!"

Kagome was running from a mask that had formed itself into a big puddle of goo, and was growing bigger by the moment.

As clumsy as she was, Kagome slipped.

She looked back at the demon that was towering over her.

A string of the mud began decending down towards Kagome's jar that held the jewel shards.

Suddenly, a tenticle met with the little string, cutting it in half, and it dropped to the ground.

The masked demon looked up at who had attacked.

"Kagome get out of there!" Naraku shouted.

For a moment, she sat there in shock, 'He came back, knowing I was in danger.'

"Sis!" Sota shouted, peeking behind Naraku's head.

"Sota!" Kagome gasped, but quickly stood moving out of the way of the mask.

Naraku dropped down between Kagome and the mask.

"Alright, you can get off now kid." Naraku said, turning his head to the boy.

"My name is Sota!" The boy said before jumping off and running to Kagome's side.

Naraku knew that his tenticles wouldn't destroy this thing, they would just go right through the demon.

"Naraku, attack the mask, that's where a jewel shard is!" Kagome called, standing out of harms' way.

Now that Naraku knew that, if he could just find out how to disconnect the mask from the gooey body.

A demon like him there was one thing to try.

He lashed foward, the mask demon remained still, wondering just what Naraku was doing.

Naraku amazingly outstretched a clawed hand, and swiped the mask clean off and away from the body which just puddled up on the ground.

The mask remained in the air.

It seemed to have looked over at Kagome, mainly focused on the jewel shards.

"I must have the sacred jewel shards." The mask said, as he began going towards Kagome.

How stupid can this thing get?

Naraku easily caught it in the air, and easily broke it in half.

A jewel shard floated from the broken mask.

Naraku caught it, and turned to the two.

"Thank you Naraku, you saved us." Kagome said.

"Yeah, no problem, next time don't leave so suddenly ok?" naraku said, coming up to them, handing the shard to Kagome, which she added to the little jar.

"I have a feeling that I won't be coming back here for a while." Kagome said.

"Why?" Sota asked.

"Because, when I came back, a demon that had been locked up for ages only awoke because of these jewel shards, I think it's best if I stay in the demon world, and keep danger away from here." Kagome said.

"Aw, sis, I don't want you to leave." Sota said, hugging her.

"I know Sota, tell mom and Grandpa that I'll be away for a while." Kagome said.

Kagome stood next to Naraku, "I guess I'm ready to head back."

"Um, weren't you going to get new clothes or something?" Naraku asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be right back." Kagome said, and ran off.

Naraku watched her.

Girls.

"What kind of demon are you? Usually demons are bad." Sota said, coming up to Naraku.

"I am ba... I mean, I guess I'm not the same as I used to be." Naraku said.

Sota looked up at Naraku, "Do you like my sister?"

"What, no." Narkau blasted out.

"Ok, ok, I was just asking." Sota said.

It went silent after that.

"Well, I guess since Kagome left you here, I guess I have to give you a lift." Naraku said.

"It was kinda fun flying." Sota said.

"yeah yeah, come on." Naraku said, picking up the boy again, and heading off to Kagome's house.

**A/N: Well, how was this? HAHA, Naraku and Kagome's brother, just had to make that one a little akward.**

**Please leave some reviews, I will try to make the next chapter sooner.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
